Gogethia X Dabura
by CaseySaiyan
Summary: This story takes place with the female render of Gogeta. Gogethia is a special guest in heaven at the Heroes tournament when she is suddenly invited to the Grand Kai's place for a discussion. Meeting the demon king Dabura and hearing about his problems with keeping hell in check she decides to offer her assistance. #Multiverse #GenderbendUniverse


Gogethia X Dabura

Yes I'm starting a new story. But to be honest I'm rather excited about this one because it means so much to me! So please don't get mad... I'll still be working on my other stories I promise you that!  
Now this story is going to start off in hero heaven. Where heroes are able to keep their physical form and train and eventually gain their life back on earth.  
We'll be starting off with the tournament beginning and well let's just say a lot will be skipped but still I hope you all enjoy!

...

Chapter 1: Heaven

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A voice boomed throughout the arena followed by a couple cheers from the crowd surrounding the stage. Soon the cheering subsided as a little man stepped onto the platform with a microphone in hand with his head lowered. "I welcome you all to the annual Heroes Tournament!" The crowd cheered once more as the announcer lifted up his head exposing his face lifting one of his hands into the hair with a wide grin. "Now I'm pretty positive you all are familiar with the rules and all that good stuff… but for you newcomers I guess I'll just have to explain them again." Smiling he slowly made his way around the stage as his eyes wondered around the massive crowd their faces filled with excitement. "Each Kai, South, North, East, and West, pick up to four fighters from their region. Each fighter will participate in this tournament and whoever is the winner will receive secret training with the Grand Kai himself!" The announcer finally raised his airborne hand waving it over to the Grand Kai sitting on a throne in his own little booth. The old Kai chuckled as he raise up a peace sign with his right hand the crowd clearly loving it as the yelled out excitedly. "I wish luck to all the fighters who participate! And may the best fighter win!" With that the crowd cheered once more as he stepped off the stage getting ready to announce the first match. Spotting the short announcer below him the Grand Kai leaned over to catch his attention by waving his hand slightly. Spotting his gestures the announcer made his way up the three steps to until he reached the long white haired Kai. Gesturing for him to lean closer the announcer did so curiously exposing his ear to the old Kai's beard. "Mm-hm…Alright I see, I see." With a nod of his head the announcer made his way down the steps once more as he then stepped back onto the stage as the crowd whispered mysteriously as to what was going on. "Ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention please?" He said seriously as he cleared his throat. "There seems to be a little mix up in the games." The crowd, including the Kais let out a surprised gasp. "Now… I have just recently been informed that there will be a mystery fighter that will be going up against the winner of the tournament. I am not to expose this character. At least not until the final battle. That is all." And with that he stepped off the stage as the arena stayed quiet until it grew into an uproar of nothing but whispering and muttering. Even the Kais exchanged curious glances before heading back to their individual group of fighters to prep them for whatever may come.

Smiling goofily the Grand master Kai sunk in his chair adjusting his shades as he glanced over at the struggling kais. _I'm surprised from their reaction. Heh… I thought they would be more freaked out… well, I guess I'll find out for myself once the fight begins._ Stroking his beard pleasantly he heard a little scoff behind him. Raising one of his bushy eyebrows he turned his head around to see a little blue demon with glasses. "Ah Jason… can I help you with something?" The Kia asked with his twanged voice. 

"Well Sir, there is someone here to see you… a rather tall fellow. He said that you requested to see him." The little demon said as he adjusted his glasses slightly. "I wasn't sure what to do so I decided to address you personally."

The Grand Kia looked confused for a minute before his face lit up. "Oh yes, yes, that's right! Send him right in won't you?" The old Kai laughed as he waved his hand sending off the demon. Sighing lightly he turned back in his chair stroking his beard once more. _Well it's about time he accepted my invitation! I've been inviting the fool up here for a few years now! Poor fellow needs a break from that dark pit of his. _

"You requested my presence Grand Kai." A deep voice sounded from behind the old Kai's chair as he turned around seeing a very tall, muscular, and extremely red demon behind him. He stood over seven feet tall not counting his out stretched ears and horns. He had a black goatee and patch of hair covering the top of his head between his small horns. His animalistic amber eyes rested onto the relaxing Kai as he adjusted his blue top slightly.

"Well it's about time you came and joined me Dabura! Heh!" He chuckled as one of his many assistant's brought a chair for him to sit in. "I know you're the kind of Hell and all but you gotta' take some time to enjoy yourself." His voice twanged once more as he crossed his arms behind his head. "I've been inviting you to this event ever since hell broke loose and attacked heaven." The Kai chuckled as Dabura to his seat.

Clearing his throat Dabura sank in his chair slightly as he glanced over at the Grand Kai. "I apologize for my rude behavior but, ever since that incident I've been having difficulties keeping hell in check. You don't have to deal with the villains that I have to. After all you basically rule Heaven." The king chuckled as he grinned over at the Kai before his eyes wondered around the arena curiously. "I have to say this stadium is rather impressive… it certainly looks much better than it did a few years back."

"Well it's recently been...heh… remodeled…" The Grand Kai chuckled as he took some time to gander at his almost brand new arena. "So Hell is starting to get out of control again?" He asked curiously glancing over at Dabura.

"Mm… well you see…" Dabura cleared his throat slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ever since the incident the portal was damaged in the process of returning everyone back to hell… I've tried my best to keep it under lock and key. But somehow more and more of the people down there have been sticking their noses where it shouldn't belong. I'm sure you can understand that information like that is very valuable to a Hell bound being." Seeing the Kai nod Dabura turned his attention to the stage realizing that the last fight was almost completely over.

Not long after the fighter from the South Kai's team was eliminated and it was now time for the secret event to begin. Soon the announcer made his way back up the stairs standing next to the Grand Kai. "May I have the mystery fighter's name?" He asked the Kai curiously before lending his ear over to the Kai. Not long after his eyes widened in surprise as he cleared his throat giving the Kai a slight nod before making his way back to the stage. "Well, well, now this is indeed a very special treat!" The announcer said excitedly as he stepped onto the stage holding the microphone up to his mouth. "Now ladies and gentleman this happens to be a very special treat indeed! Now I admit it has been a while since the incident that happened not too long ago. Now who better than to welcome back than the very hero herself!" Pausing for dramatic effect he waved his hand over to a shadowed archway where a sleek figure was could be seen. "Gogethia!" The crowd suddenly broke the silence as a massive wave of cheers, whistles, and claps sounded off as the young woman stepped onto the stage waving her hand confidently looking around. Her golden hair was spiked up perfectly as it shined brighter than the sun. Her bluer the blue eyes wandering around the crowd as she grinned with her perfect white teeth. She wore a black body hugging fest that couldn't help but expose her chest unlike her fit smooth stomach which lied completely exposed. Following down her perfectly curved v-lines and hips was a light blue sash that held up her white gi pant which tucked into her black boots which had blue sashes wrapped around the top of them. "Welcome back! Now by "A while" I mean it's really been a while! What have you been up to lately if I may ask?" He stared eagerly at her as he held the microphone up to her soft pink lips.

Glancing at the microphone she smiled gently as she leaned over slightly as her voice flowed like silk into the microphone. "Well ever since that day I headed back to Earth for some serious training. I then started traveling around the universe in search for planets that may need my help… after doing all I could do I headed back home to discover an invitation to this lovely event… I just couldn't resist!" She admitted bashfully as the crowd cheered a couple letting out a few whistles of delight as she rubbed the back of her head grinning goofily.

The announcer laughed a little as he drew the microphone away from her smiling happily. "Well we are happy to have you back! Even if it's just for this short while!" Seeing Gogethia nod the announcer turned back to the crowd as he gestured over to a tall man and almost over muscular man as he couldn't help but flex them. "Gogethia I give you your opponent Cesar."

Gogethia glanced over at the large man tilting her head slightly. _What are they feed these guys? This guy is humongous! M...Maybe he had too many steroids before he died?_ Shrugging her shoulders lightly she walked over to Cesar holding out her small soft hand. "I'm looking forward to fighting you...er Cesar!" She smiled up at the tall man as he scuffed lifting up one of his massive hands gripping hers tightly as he shook it. Her eyes widen slightly as she carefully pulled away rubbing her hand vigorously as she headed to her side of the stage as Cesar let out a confidant chuckle.

Glancing over at the Grand Kai he could see the confident smile hidden under her white mustache. Looking confused his amber eyes flashed over to the petite female then the muscular male on the other side of the stage._ Dose Grand Kai really believe she can win? _He asked himself as the bell rang for the tournament to start. Watching them walk towards each other. _Her power level is rather puny compared to her opponent maybe she has some sort of secret move that she's saving for the last possible- _His thoughts were suddenly disrupted as he watched the two fighters stop in front of one another.

Watching with anticipation her opponent made the first move as he yelled out pulling his arm back before swinging it back forward planning to make a direct hit on her nose when suddenly his fist was caught by something which was none other than Gogethia hand. "Wha-?" Cesar's eyes widened slightly as she then giggled happily before a confident smirk appeared on her face as she then swung the massive body of her opponent over her before slamming him into the stage's polished rock flooring causing it to crack from the pressure eventually caving in engulfing the stage in dust.

Waiting impatiently everyone in the crowd leaned forward eagerly waiting for the dust to clear. It all happened so fast that no one knew entirely what had just happened. Soon the cloud of dust cleared revealing Gogethia standing over Cesar who was lying there completely knocked out. Placing her knuckles on her hips she huffed slightly with disappointment. "I should have known better. You're so slow… and your movements are almost completely predictable because of it. You were way easier than I thought you'd be." Sighing once more she shook her head as the crowd stayed completely awe struck and silent. Grabbing one of his massive arms she pulled it over her shoulders guiding him back over to his group as two other fighters came to meet her and take him off her hands. Smiling she heard the crowd cheer loudly as everyone stood up from their seats clapping and yelling as had and loud as they could manage.

All except for Dabura as his mouth stayed gaped open in shock. As the Grand Kai took his seat he laughed amusedly seeing the expression on his face. "Didn't see that one coming did ya?" Seeing Dabura shut his mouth finally the Grand Kai stood up from his chair patting his shoulder lightly. "She may be tiny, and her power may appear weak but I assure you it's just for show." The old Kai chuckled as Dabura lightly shook his head. "Pretty shocking for such a petite saiyaness." Taking his hand off Dabura's back he smiled goofily at the demon. "Why don't you come and discuss the Hell situation with me? Heh."

As the once active stadium slowly began to become empty. Gogethia made her way out. Making sure that she was the last… only because it was respectful for her to do so being the guest of honor in Heaven and all. _I wonder why Grand master Kai invited me up here like this… I wonder if he needs my help again with something. _Brushing back the strand of hair that hung over her face she accidentally bumped into Jason causing him to completely fall over. "O...oh I'm sorry sir." Helping pick up some of the letters she then sat him up onto his feet as he stood there in bewilderment. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked examining Jason worriedly.

Clearing his throat Jason only laughed waving his hand bashfully. "Oh no, no, I'm quite alright Miss." He replied with a grin. "I have something for the hero of Heaven! W...Well in other words I guess that would be you miss…" He smiled softly handing her a letter. "Good day mam'." With that he dusted himself off before walking away.

Glancing down at the letter she raise one of her thin eyebrows curiously as she tore open the envelope. "Wonder what it is…" Pulling out the letter her eyes scanned over it. "Invitation? To the Grand Kai's mansion?" Taking her eyes off the letter she shrugged slightly before pulling open her fest slightly only to tuck the note away. "Guess I better get going…" Looking around she slowly pushed her feet off the ground lifting herself into the air gracefully as a white aura surrounded her fit body. Smiling softly she then flew off at a simple pace. Not long after that she landed in front of the mansion. It was big and white. Outside was a red car. And a rather nice one too. "I believe this is the right place… it's sort of been a while." Rubbing the back of her head she walked over to the tall brown doors knocking a few times. "G…Grand Kai? It's me! Gogethia…" Pulling the letter out of her vest she scanned over it once more. "Y…You sent me this letter!" Lifting her blues eyes to the door she shoved the note back into her pocket. "H…Hello?" Tilting her head slightly she decided to just invite herself in. Opening the door she looked around the grand mansion. "W…Wow…. This place looks even bigger on the inside then it does on the outside!" Slowly walking in her eyes couldn't help but wonder everywhere. "Th…this place really is big…" Shaking her head slightly she finally pulled herself back on track and headed down the hall peaking around every corner she came to. "Hello?" Her soft voice echoed throughout the empty halls as she placed her hands on her hips whispering to herself. "Does anyone even live in this never ending house?" Walking around more she was stopped by a sudden voice that appeared in her head.

"Ah Gogethia you made it!"

Stopping in her tracks Gogethia looked around scratching her head curiously looking around. "Grand Kai? I…Is that you?" She squeaked slightly as she began to walk again. "I hope you don't mind… but I kind of invited myself in…"

"It's perfectly alright babe! Don't sweat it!" The Kai chuckled. "My staff is off duty today for the tournament." Pausing for a moment he spoke again. "Well what are you waiting for darlin'? We're in the dining room!"

After that his voice vanished. "We're?" Gogethia said to her curiously as she walked to the dining room peeking in to see Grand Kai… and someone else she's never seen before. "H…Hello Grand Kai." She smiled happily walking in. "Er… I'm sorry for interrupting but… you sent me this letter and I was wondering if something was wrong." She stated simply before being asked to take a seat. Sitting down she couldn't help but catch a whiff of the sweet smelling food displayed in front of her. Gulping slightly she tried her best to pay attention.

"Well there you are…" The old Kai chuckled pleasantly. "What took you so long my dear?" His voice twanged curiously as he glanced at Gogethia who looked as if she was about to explode.

Clearing her throat she smiled rubbing the back of her. "Well your house is just… so big… I um well… kind of got lost." She sighed slightly before glancing over at Dabura who blinked a few times. "Who's this?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

The Grand Kai raised one of his bushy eyebrows before glancing over at Dabura. "Oh, well I guess it's about time you two met!" He chuckled before gesturing a hand over to Dabura. "This is The Demon King who rules over Hell… Dabura."

He smiled as Gogethia stretched out her hand immediately grinning goofily. "Well it's nice to meet you! Names Gogethia!" Seeing the confused expression on Dabura's face she glanced at her hand. "What? Haven't you heard of a hand shake?" She asked almost sarcastically.

Growling slightly Dabura gently grabbed her hand shaking it lightly. "Of course I know what a hand shake is… it's just…" He sighed heavily. _She's the first… girl to give me a steady hand to shake. _Seeing her tilt her head more he shook his lightly as his deep voice boomed lightly. "Never mind… it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Gogethia."

"Now about the Hell situation." The Grand Kai interrupted as both Gogethia and Dabura pulled their hands away from one another. "Would you like some help?" The old Kai chuckled amusedly.

Dabura couldn't help but let out a chuckle himself looking over at the Grand Kai. "I'm sure I can handle it. I think someone as old as you, no offense, would be better off here instead." Stopping suddenly his eyes widening with surprise as the Grand Kai let out a loud cackle.

"O…Oh! That's too funny!" Unable to contain himself he lightly slapped his hand against the table before finally taking a minute to catch his breath. "I didn't mean me!" He wheezed breathlessly. "I meant Gogethia!"

"Wha-? M…Me?" Gogethia looked over at the Grand Kai rather surprised at his proposal. "Well…" The Saiyaness stopped to think for a while. _It wouldn't really be all too bad. It's actually a rather good idea… Earth is practically in complete peace… well… more like the whole universe so I don't see why not. _Rubbing the back of her head she smiled softly. "Well… I certainly wouldn't mind it! It sounds like it would be good for training! After all… most of the foes I've fought are, I'm sure, down there so I will gladly consent to it!" Her eyes shinned with excitement as she stood up from her chair practically tossing her chair across the room. "Oh please let me help! It sounds like a blast and I don't mind helping out really it's not trouble what so ever!"

"Well…" The Demon King finally spoke as he rubbed his chin. "I suppose it'll be fine… after all you have defeated most of those lunatics… and you seem to know a thing or two about fighting… so… I say why not?" He smirked up at the Saiyaness as she grinned widely.

"Then it's settled!" The old Kai got up from his seat catching Dabura's and Gogethia's attention. "Dabura, you own a rather exquisite palace down there don't you? So I'm sure there is plenty of room for the rockin' babe! Hehe!" Turning to both of them he grinned as he adjusted his shades. "Well then off you two! It's straight to Hell for the both of you!"

Not wasting any time Gogethia hurriedly got up onto her feet clasping her hands together. "Oh I just can't wait! I'm so excited I can hardly contain myself!" Turning her eager eyes onto Dabura as he slowly got up from his chair she quickly, but gently, grabbed his arm dragging him out of the room. "Well c'mon Mr. King of Hell! Let's get going!"

Stumbling over his own large feet Dabura glanced down at her hand on his arm looking rather confused. _Why is it that she doesn't cringe, or tremble every time she sees me! What kind of trick is this? First the hand shake… and now she isn't even scared to touch me! I wonder why she's acting so different from the other females I have encountered. _

"Um…." Stopping suddenly as they exited the Grand Kai's mansion she looked at Dabura from over her shoulder smiling as if she was a bit lost. "How do you get to Hell exactly?"

Well there you all have the first chapter of Gogethia X Dabura! I hope you all liked it! I've been trying to get more descriptive lately and well… I thinks it's turning out rather better than I thought it would! So I hoped you all liked it and please comment, I desperately need some feedback!

Coming soon:

Yuzuki the Saiyaness chapter 10 soon!


End file.
